


《Beast》 14

by boli_hh



Series: 《Beast》 [14]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *黑道背景设定，无脑玛丽苏狗血文*s0m1，略病娇海*阅读请慎重，请慎重！不吃这个设定的不要勉强球球了！雷点巨多！！！





	《Beast》 14

这恐怕是李东海人生最灰暗的时候，先是亲眼目睹李赫宰中枪，他连伤心都来不及，紧赶慢赶稳住堂会浮动的人心，又要关照白道的生意，敲打一番总经理。终于得空喘口气，又安排人去追查那个狙击手，要活的，还问了越南的进度。  
再回到堂口的医院时已是深夜，李赫宰已经转进ICU观察，身上插满了不知名的线和各种管子，像易碎的瓷娃娃。听医生说那颗子弹差点把人打穿，可能因为射击距离超过了枪支的范围，那颗子弹打在心脏周围，并没有命中重心，虽然十分危险但硬是把人救了回来。  
李东海隔着玻璃看到李赫宰才终于放松，这一整天将他折磨的已经做不出多余的表情，可眼眶又开始发涨，他真的好想哭，可是他不敢，也不能。忍了又忍，最后避开人走到偏僻的走廊，靠着墙蹲在地上缩成一团，咬着小臂默默抽泣。  
他有听到抢救李赫宰的医生跟别人说起今天的事，那个人说李赫宰送来的时候瞳孔已有些放大，本以为没希望，万没想到居然还是挺过来了。  
李东海眼泪掉得更凶，用力咬住自己，一声抽泣都不肯漏出。他知道的，李赫宰舍不得自己。

这晚，李东海一整夜都没合眼，倒不是他不想睡，只是一闭上眼睛就是李赫宰倒下的画面，浑身是血倒在自己怀里，那双带血的手努力伸向他，却在即将触碰的最后一秒落下。吓得他根本睡不好，几次浅眠都从噩梦惊醒，只好一整晚都坐在病房外的横椅上，望着里头插着一堆管子和线的人出神。  
Roy也不敢放松精神，谁知道有没有哪个疯子会真的胆大包天对李东海下手。要是李东海出了什么岔子，他连死都不好意思死，到了地下没法跟老爷子交代。  
第二天天一亮，他接了通电话回来，小声叫醒闭目养神的人。  
“少爷，越南那个找到了，确实是陈老爷子分堂里的人，不过现在都是陈楚在坐镇了。”

李东海睁开眼，眼神冰冷。看看，苦的熬过去了还是有好事的。  
Roy又道。  
“已经抓回来了，没人知道。”

“聪明。”李东海淡淡的吩咐“查清楚问清楚，让他一个字不差地说出真相。不愿意说也行，该怎么办你们心里清楚，别弄死了，我留着他有用。”

他话音刚落，从走廊那头走过来一个人，穿着病号服手臂包着纱布。李东海看清他的脸便觉得心里不舒服，旁边的J小声介绍。  
“这是白池，总堂的安全负责总管，以前救过您一次，这次爆炸的时候他替堂主挡了一下。”

李东海恍然大悟，哦，就是那个反应灵敏立了功的家伙。  
说话功夫白池已经走近，他伤的不重，主要是爆炸时被碎片划伤。但他没想到居然还有一把枪，他当时就在李赫宰身边，亲眼看见刚刚还好好的人一下子倒了下去。  
幸好当时J集中在李赫宰身上，没看到他的失态。然而当他看见浑身是血的李赫宰白着脸念叨李东海的名字时，心态瞬间崩溃，他更加怨念李东海，凭什么他能得到李赫宰的全部。

J对白池有防备，见他靠近李赫宰病房站起身跟过去。他不相信这个人，经过这一次的事他更坚定白池就是那个“鬼”，他冷静下来仔细回想当时的情景，爆炸时似乎白池比他们都早一步反应，还有自己那莫名其妙掉在地上救了李赫宰的车钥匙。  
李东海已经开始着手调查堂会内的人，也在排查究竟是谁把炸药安在了车底，但到底他不怎么接触堂会，使唤起人来不那么得心应手。在得到再三保证后才松口让J来查，转而专心去找那个开枪的人。

白池望见床上躺着的人第一秒就心疼的厉害，毫无生气地躺在那里，没有一丝以往意气风发的模样。他眼里的李赫宰总是散发耀眼的光芒，气质清冷却温柔沉稳，看起来那么强大那么迷人。他转过头，抖着声音问怎么样了。  
李东海听到后抬眼看过去，他从刚刚就觉得莫名其妙，现在看来不能怪他多心。白池没有躲他的目光，平静地和他对视，平静的更像是在挑衅。李东海便更确定了，之前在总堂那道让他觉得不舒服的目光，就是这个人。  
他披着Roy的外套，整夜没睡显得有些狼狈。抻了抻手脚冷下目光，从头到脚扫视一圈那个人心底冷笑，他对这个人没什么印象，不过这张脸让他现在印象深刻。

“伤了就回去好好休息。”

“谢谢少爷关心。”白池应了一声，却没动。

李东海挑了挑眉，坐直身子有些怒意，他这话说的更明显了，居然跟他装傻。  
正巧那边医生来查看李赫宰的情况，这才解了围。李东海突然想起什么，蹙眉把J叫到身边轻声嘱咐几句，J点点头，转身走了。  
李东海撇了下嘴，他和李赫宰私下里的情趣不能让别人知道。

陈楚已经出院了，在李赫宰躺进医院的当天晚上。他回到家里不顾医嘱，先痛快地喝了一瓶酒，倒在沙发上畅快极了。他终于扳倒了李赫宰，没有什么比看见自己讨厌的人奄奄一息更快乐的事。  
唯独有一件，就是车爆炸的时候李赫宰居然躲过去了。他觉得奇怪，明明雷管装在李赫宰的车上，怎么会跑到另一辆车上。  
想来只有白池临了倒戈的可能性，不过那也无所谓了。陈楚又开了一瓶酒，一口气喝下半瓶，今晚实在值得庆祝。连同前几日被李赫宰气了一通都抵消了，可惜的是他之前没能尝到李东海的味道，那杯酒给别人做了嫁衣。不过要是李赫宰死了，他就有机会，毕竟谁活着谁就有机会。  
李东海发现是他又怎样，大不了结局就是他死在李东海手里，正好死之前还能再见见这个漂亮的小少爷。  
他斜着倒在沙发上，望着上方的灯出神，水晶吊灯的光圈印在房顶，跟那个人一样好看，又好看又梦幻。  
陈楚痴痴的笑，站起身扣动扳机将那吊灯打碎。  
这样就不梦幻了，这样就变得近了。只有将美好的东西毁掉才会变得唾手可得。

李东海站在病房的窗前，轻轻叹口气。已经过去几天了，李赫宰转进普通病房，身上七七八八的管子也拆的差不多，他虽然伤的重但意外的稳定，也不知道是不是老天开眼终于肯眷顾他们。  
病房的门推开，一个医生推着车走进来，微微欠身然后靠近病床。那人说是来给推药的，J便没再作他想，靠在一旁的墙上，心里默默盘算着这几天堂会有没有什么异常的举动。更关键的是那位恨李赫宰入骨的陈楚也并没有再生事，似乎在观望医院这边的动静。  
李东海在病床另一边转过身，盯着人的动作却越来越生疑，不知道是不是他受惊过于敏感，他现在看谁都觉得有问题。  
眼瞧那透明液体即将打进李赫宰的吊瓶，他鬼使神差地问了句“你这打的什么？”

没想到那人却突然惊慌失措，顿住动作卡了半天也没说出个一二三。李东海顿觉不对，刚要去抓他手里的注射针，却没想到这人竟直接掏出把匕首冲床上的李赫宰刺去。情急之下李东海只能徒手抓住刀刃握在手里，刀尖在离李赫宰一寸的距离被他拦住。那把匕首十分锋利，横着切开手掌的皮肉，鲜血顿时涓涓流出。

“少爷！”

Roy和J一齐冲上来，一人打掉匕首一人用力一手刀劈晕来人。

“啊！——嘶…疼！！”李东海这才握着手腕弯下腰，剧烈的疼痛袭来，他整个手掌被横切出一道深可见骨的伤口，差点把他痛晕过去。  
Roy慌忙托住他，二话不说打横抱起来撞开门。他简直要被吓死了，李东海哪受过这种罪，包扎的时候拿着枪抵在医生头上要动作轻点，之后又强迫医生给打了止疼针。  
李东海拍了拍他“诶你别这么紧张，没那么疼。”

“是属下失职，我没及时察觉出问题。”Roy低头，小心地摸了摸李东海包扎一层层纱布的手，不知道这该有多疼，徒手去抓刀，换作他都得好好做心理准备。  
李东海苍白着小脸笑了笑，拍拍他肩膀。  
“我没想那么多，你不用自责。”

再回病房时李赫宰已经换了新一床被，J一见到李东海立刻递过来一把小巧的匕首。这是他们堂会的标配，的确是自己人没错。他瞄了眼匕首上精致小巧的图案，面色一沉，果然是陈楚那边的人。  
“确定是陈楚的人吧，没有诬陷的可能，是吗？”  
“我要完全肯定的答案。”

J点点头，弯下腰。  
“确实是，我们查到他的资料了。”

李东海点点头，坐在病床旁的椅子上。J却并没有收回那把刀，单膝跪在地上将匕首往前送了送。  
“是我失职，一样该按规矩处理。”

李东海挥挥手“把这玩意离我远点，我看见它就手疼，你只当长个教训，给我警醒着点。”  
“他醒了要是问起我的手，就说我不小心划伤了，该说的不该说的，你心里有数。”

J点点头，低声道谢起身。  
门却被外边的随扈猛地打开，那人面带喜色。

“少爷！找到了！”  
“那个杀手！抓回来已经开始审了！”

李东海猛地站起身，他恨不得一枪嘣了那个人。Roy低声嘱咐J几句，跟在李东海身后快步赶往堂会。

那是个阴暗潮湿的地方，李东海在走廊里看了一阵子室内的景象，这确实是个新人，他们都没怎么听说过名号。  
他走进审讯室，好整以暇地坐好。下属走过来，耸耸肩颇为惋惜“少爷，他不认，说自己无权透露客户的信息。”

“哦~~”李东海连眼皮都懒着抬，他手疼的厉害，又从医院出来这么久开始挂念李赫宰，惹得情绪都跟着烦躁起来。  
“把手筋挑了，不说就挨个划开。既然这么有职业精神我们也尊重一下人家。”

那杀手平白一抖，眼瞧着匕首靠近自己手腕，哆嗦着声音交代了整个经过。李东海听完沉默不语，突然站起身靠近。  
“一千万，你胆子够大的。”  
“曾经有人三千万买李赫宰的命，你猜最后怎么着？”

李东海扯开嘴角笑了，他笑起来一贯明媚好看，那杀手呆了一秒，然后听到李东海在自己耳边说道。  
“他死了，就在这个屋子里，剁成肉块丢出去喂狼。你觉得你会怎样？”

他说完便起身离开，Roy跟在身后踌躇一阵，犹豫问道“少爷，那个三千万的人…”

“哎呀确实没有那么恐怖啦，又不是屠夫。”李东海笑了笑，轻声说道“我把他割喉扔在山里了，毕竟野生动物更喜欢吃新鲜的。”

Roy打了个哆嗦，那还不如剁了呢。

李赫宰觉得自己做了个长长的梦，梦里周围一片白雾茫茫，什么都看不见。他哪里也不敢去，只好站在原地等着，他也不知道自己在等什么。  
突然不远处出现了一个小小的身影，他跑过去，第一秒便认出这是李东海。约摸着七八岁的样子，小小的一个白团子，跌跌撞撞地向前跑。  
李赫宰生怕他摔倒，慌忙跟上去。可是奇怪的很，他怎么也追不上前面跌跌撞撞的身影，那小小的李东海察觉到他停下就会回头看他，小脸肉嘟嘟的，挂着晶莹的泪珠，好不委屈，把李赫宰心疼的厉害。他温声唤他名字，小团子站在原地歪头看他，像他们第一次在家里的客厅见面，李东海也是这样歪着头好奇地看自己。  
不远处走过来一道人影，李赫宰也认出来了，是父亲。老爷子慢慢走过来抱起地上的李东海，那双沾了无数条人命鲜血的大手小心翼翼擦掉李东海脸上的眼泪，生怕自己用力弄伤了小孩子娇嫩的皮肤。  
老爷子还是壮年时候的容貌，眼里的温柔还没散去，对他说：“我把你接过来就是当成了亲儿子，和东海一样。我可以把我有的都给你，但我只要求你做到一点，永远保护好东海，现在开始他是你弟弟。”

那是他那年刚刚来到李家以后，李东海爸爸对他说的话，他记得自己当时也懵懵懂懂，但还是认真点头答应了。不为别的，他很喜欢自己的新弟弟，新朋友。  
但现在的李赫宰想，不，他是我的爱人。

老爷子说完就抱着李东海走了，李赫宰拔腿追上去。不知道为什么他觉得自己好像很久没见过李东海了，想念的厉害，即便是小时候的东海也好，让他抱一抱。  
可不知道为什么，他怎么也追不上，跑的气喘吁吁，手和脚都疼了也只能眼睁睁地看着父子俩越走越远，又消失在白雾中。紧接着一股失重感袭来，他好像掉下去了。

李赫宰呼吸的节奏乱了一秒，觉得右侧胳膊被压的发麻，左侧身子动一下就疼的厉害，胸口更是连剧烈起伏都不敢。  
似乎是天亮了？闭着眼睛都觉得刺眼。  
他转了转眼球，睁开一条缝，映入眼帘的是素白的房顶。他直挺挺地躺了一会，慢慢理清思绪，自己中枪了，居然没死。  
J从门外进来，无意识瞥了眼病床随即定住，快步走过去将手中的东西放下。  
“堂主？！您醒了吗！”

李赫宰转了转眼球，眨眨眼。他嗓子哑的说不出话，J看到他醒了惊喜的不得了，倒水的时候手都在微微发抖，手忙脚乱地翻出吸管插进杯里。  
“堂主，我扶您起来喝点水。”

J小心把垫在李赫宰脑后，把人的头抬起来一点，另一手将杯子递过去。这么小的动作还是扯到一点伤口，李赫宰皱了皱眉。  
他被人轻轻放平，李赫宰艰难地转过头到另一边，李东海枕着他的胳膊睡得正香，嘟着嘴唇乖乖的，身上披着一件大外套。

“怎么睡这了。”

李赫宰声音微弱，J不得不靠近一些才听得清。看了看李东海小声道“少爷一直陪着呢，昨晚一宿没睡，天快亮才合眼。”

他点点头，动了动手指想摸摸李东海的脸，可惜被压住胳膊。  
不知道是不是有心灵感应，李东海本来睡得正香，却觉得自己被人注视着。他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，对上李赫宰望过来的目光。  
哦，原来是赫宰在看自己。  
他又闭上眼准备接着睡，几秒钟后突然反应过来，又一下子睁开眼，猛地坐起身。  
“哎？？你醒了！”

李赫宰微微勾起唇，动了动手臂伸出手，李东海慌忙握住包在手里。那只手微微挣脱一下，弯着手指抬起一点，李东海会意地靠近，握住手贴到自己脸侧。  
李赫宰面色苍白，眼睛半阖没什么精神，嘴唇开合几下努力地说话。

“我躺了多久？”

“一个礼拜吧。”李东海握住他的手捧在胸前，一根根手指抚摸过最后十指相扣掌心紧贴。  
李赫宰仔细端详他一番，叹口气。  
“才一个礼拜，你怎么瘦了这么多。”

“还不是因为你躺在这偷懒，什么事都要我来。”李东海瞪他一眼，眼睛里已经有泪水在打转。  
人说起来也奇怪，李赫宰没醒他连眼泪都能忍回去，每一天忙到深夜才能得空休息。眼下李赫宰醒了他便开始觉得委屈了，想埋在人怀里大哭一场，他好像最近总想哭。  
Roy轻咳一声，和J两个人快步走出去关上门。

屋内只剩他们俩，李东海咬着唇看了李赫宰半晌，小心伏在他身上，眨眨眼便有两颗泪珠滚落。李赫宰轻轻揉了揉他的头发，温声道了声辛苦了。李东海听完却突然呜咽着小声哭起来，大眼睛噙着泪直直地看他，眼泪断了线的珠子似的落下来。  
李赫宰小声哄着他，费力去擦干眼泪，可那眼泪却越擦越多。就像他梦里那样，李东海哭的厉害，哭的他感觉自己的心脏被一双手狠狠捏住，揪心的疼。  
“乖…不哭了，我哪舍得把你扔下啊。”  
“闭嘴，你还欠我一个南山的夜景。”  
“我知道，这不是惦记着，不敢死么。”李赫宰摸摸人的耳朵，轻轻捏了捏薄薄的耳垂“往上一点，我想亲亲你。”

李东海却摇摇头，握住他的手。  
“我才不要，你快点好起来，自己过来亲我。”

两人在病房内好一通腻歪，李赫宰好说歹说才把人哄好，看见李东海挂着泪珠笑开终于松口气。他拍了拍人，哄骗去帮自己接点水来。  
借他离开的空档，李赫宰转头问道“J，他手怎么了？”

他已经醒了一阵子，精神也略微恢复一些，李东海虽然有意遮掩但那纱布包那么厚他又不是看不见。问怎么了就磕磕绊绊的跟自己撒谎，谁划伤手能这么严重。  
J犹豫一阵不知道要不要说实话，他一向对李赫宰坦诚服从。  
李赫宰皱起眉，沉声道“说。”

虽然声音听起来仍十分虚弱，可该有的威严一丝没少。  
J老老实实交代。  
“前几天…陈楚的人想杀您，我们都没看出有问题，少爷发现了。然后一着急，空手抓住那把刀才没让人得逞。”

李赫宰微微一怔，难怪给包成那副样子，没把肌腱割断都算是幸运的。他心疼过后随即而来的是滔天怒火，陈楚已经一而再地挑战他的底线了。  
他眯着眼思考一阵，问道。  
“那你们都是干什么吃的？就干看着？”

“是我失职，我没及时发现。”

“事情结束以后自己去领罚，这种事不许再有下一次。”李赫宰看着上方的天花板，轻声道“再有下次，你赔他一只手吧。”

话音刚落李东海便推门进来，李赫宰醒了他心情好，颠了几步跑到李赫宰身边坐好，习惯性握住他的手，叽里呱啦说最近自己都做了什么，堂会怎么样。  
李赫宰耐心听完，捏捏他胳膊。  
“手还疼吗？”

李东海顿住，转过头狠狠瞪了J一眼，再转过脸依然是那副笑嘻嘻的样子。  
“你都知道啦。”

“疼不疼？”李赫宰努了努嘴“让我看看。”  
“哎呀看什么看，包这么多层你又看不到。”李东海停下，又说“你快点好起来，该收拾的你自己收拾，我都给你准备好了。”  
然后他凑到李赫宰耳边“那个叫白池的，你觉得我们长得像吗？”

饶是李赫宰虚弱的躺在床上也察觉到危险，亲了下李东海的侧脸“这个事情我可以解释，我好了以后给你细说。”  
李东海满意的坐回去，啧啧咂嘴意有所指“哎呀……但是人家能不能等这么久就不知道了呢。”

他刚说完，病房门被敲了敲，刚刚说的人赫然站在门口。李赫宰张了张嘴，行，怪不得东海刚刚那样，在这等着呢。  
李赫宰一看见那张和李东海有一点点相似的脸就头大，看东海话里话外的意思，可能是觉得白池喜欢自己。他在心里否掉这个想法，他倒确实是觉得白池对自己是有所图，但说不准是想要什么，人的欲望总是复杂且无止境。


End file.
